Our little Secret
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Written for JoMofan-spot awhile back. Jay returns and saves Adam from Vickie, Big Show and Matt Hardy. Would've been a good night if he wasn't spotted kissing Adam, by fans. Rated T, One-shot, SLASH. Christian/Edge. R


Title: Our little secret  
Pairing: Adam "Edge" Copeland X Jason Reso  
Rating: T (PG - 13)  
Warnings: M/M Relationship, Slash, Smut, Angst and Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Adam Sadly, Jay owns himself, I own myself, LC owns herself, Shelby owns herself, Shezli owns herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boos filled the Arena as Big Show, and Matt Hardy Held Edge up for Vickie to slap him. Edge struggled to no avail.

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Christian's theme played through out the ECW Arena as Show, and Matt Dropped Edge to the ground, getting Ready to take on Captain Charisma, but nobody showed up on the Stage or so they thought, until Jeff Hardy walked out smirking, steel chair in hand.

Big Show exited the ring to run after Jeff, Matt Continuing his assault on Edge when Somebody jumped from the audience, sliding into the ring. The somebody revealed as Christian, whom grabbed Matt by his hair, giving him the un-prettier. Vickie spun Christian around, slapping him with a smirk. Christian glared at Vickie, pie facing her, sending her flying back to land on her ass.

He picked up a Microphone, walking over, kneeling down; wrapping his arm around his 'brother's shoulder, pulling him to his feet. He smiled at Edge, lifting the mic to his lips. "I'm Back!" The fans went wild cheering on the two Canadians as they walked to the back and Smackdown went off air.

"That Was Amazing!" Adam grinned wrapping his arms around Jay's shoulders as Jay smiled slipping his around Adam's waist. "Yep sure was. I'm just glad to be back, here with you" Jay murmured kissing Adam breathless as Adam groaned into his mouth.

"I'm glad you're back too, everyone thought you were ... fucking AJ, they actually took bets to see how long it would take you to tell me that you 'were" Adam sniffled as Jay narrowed his eyes at hearing that. "Trust me Adam, AJ couldn't hold a candle to you. We're just friends, i'd never Cheat on you babe."

"I know, that's why it pissed me off" Adam sniffled wiping his eyes. "Which i think that's kinda funny, cause all those TNA whores where betting that Orton was fucking you" Jay muttered rolling his eyes as Adam burst out laughing.

"Yeah Sure like getting fucked by Randy is worth getting my block knocked off by right. Randy and John are my friends i wouldn't do that to them, plus an angry John Cena, yeah i don't want him coming after me. I've seen his anger, it's scary." Adam murmured as it was Jay's turn to laugh.

"You mean you'd sleep with Randy, but you're Scared Cena will come after ya" Jay muttered. "You make me me Angry, and you no like me when I'm angry, Cena go Smash!"

Adam smirked. "No Randy is my friend, and i love you"

Jay grinned "Ego stroke"

"Pfft as if your ego isn't big enough, i swear you had better be prepared to Fuck me through the mattress" Adam mumbled as they walked into his locker room. "Orrrr" Jay started. "We could do it in here".

Adam glared. "No"

Jay pouted. "Jackass".

"You CAN and WILL Wait." Adam muttered grabbing his gear.

"Hey Ad, you think we could convince Vinny Mac to let WWE go back up to TV - 14 that way we could show the fans we're not brothers, and maybe show them that we're-"

"No. Vince would have a fit." Adam muttered as they exited the building. Jay grabbed Adam pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Omg it's Edge and Christian!" A couple fans yelled out running up to them as they broke apart quickly. The fans took pictures of them, asking for Autographs. There were a couple fans left. "Sign that to Lisa Please" The fan smiled as Jay swallowed signing it "Sign that to Shezli" The Next Fan smiled as Adam signed it glaring at Jay, "Shelby" the fan grinned as Jay and Adam signed it. "Cal" The last fan smiled.

After they'd signed all the fans pictures, they began walking away, muttering to themselves. "Great now they know we're gay" Adam hissed but a fan interrupted him.

"Oh, We already knew that" Shezli smirked. "But your secret is safe with us"

"We're fucked" Jay muttered face palming himself.

I Won't tell a soul if you won't" Shezli Smirked as Jay and Adam nodded getting in they're car and driving away.

Shezli looked down at her digital camera, smirking at the picture of Jay kissing Adam.

"Yup, our little Secret" She smirked.

~ Finished


End file.
